


Double D

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: She doesn’t really know what happened after she went to bed. Doesn’t know how she woke up to see two Dean’s in one room.Season15 spoiler.Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2020
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader/AU!Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You/AU!Dean Winchester
Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Double D

She doesn’t really know what happened after she went to bed. Doesn’t know how she woke up to see two Dean’s in one room (and two Sam’s too, for that matter, but that doesn’t really bother her that much. She mainly focuses on the two Dean’s).

What came after was a blur, and now she’s sandwiched between two of her boyfriends — she knows it can only be one of them but she can’t quite tell them apart when they are both naked. 

They both have the same mole on their throat, same amount of freckles across their noses and cheeks. Same easy grin when they smile and the same amount of crinkles around their emerald green eyes. Same long fingers, same big hands. Same sensitive nipples, same strong bodies. They have the same thick cocks.

She’s on top of one of them, his thick cock buried deep inside her pussy while his arms are around her body, holding her down, tongue invading her mouth.

“You ready, baby?” The Dean below her whispers into her ear, licks at her cheek and she feels it, feels a finger spreading something cold around her puckered hole. 

“Uh-huh,” She nods and moans into the crook of his neck as she feels one finger breaching her asshole. 

“Uh-huh?” The voice behind her growls deep and she feels a hand spanking down on her ass cheek. The sting burns on the right side of painful, “Use your words, baby.”

“Y-yes,” She manages to say, her breathing ragged.

“Jesus, tight as fuck,” The Dean behind her says. His voice is raspy. She can hear him swallow audibly. 

After a while, Dean adds another finger and she moans some more into Dean’s mouth, her pussy clenches down on his dick at the intrusion, “You fucking like that, don’t you? Jesus, it turns you on being fucked by the two of us, being owned by us,” 

The Dean behind slips in another finger, and her hole widens around the three of his thick digits. She squirms in Dean’s grip. 

“Fuck, dude, I can feel your fingers through her thin wall.” 

The Dean in front of her licks up her jaw, teeth scraping along her skin. The one behind her chuckles low. 

“Baby, here I come,” He says, and she feels the blunt head of Dean’s cock at her back entrance, “Hold her still, Dean,”

Dean tightens his grip around her waist, one hand spanned wide across her back, “Shhh,” He hushes her, raining kisses on her face and sucks in her bottom lip to distract her from the pain, “That’s it,” He says because she’s sure he feels it too, feels the cock from his counterpart sliding into the tight space of her asshole, “That’s it,” Dean coos again, “Good girl, you’re such a good girl for us, baby,” 

She feels every inch inside so intensely and all of them groan out when they are both balls deep inside of her. She tries to compose herself but the fact that she has two cocks of the two Dean’s up her holes and they’re filling her so good, pushes at all the right buttons. She’s so close already. 

The Dean behind her leans down, sucks at the back of her neck and works his mouth over to her shoulder as the Dean below her kisses her rough and deep. As deep as they are both inside of her. 

“Good girl,” The Dean behind her whispers into her ear, “Such a good girl,” He circles his hips and shit, she comes from how his dick pushes at Dean’s dick in her pussy, sending it rubbing at the wall on the front. 

A wave of pleasure rocks her body, sending her trembling and shivering and she squeezes around both of them, making them curse and groan. 

“Fuck, baby,” Dean chuckles, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he tries not to come, “We haven’t even started,”


End file.
